gran_albionnefandomcom-20200214-history
The Armies of Ruritania
The Armies of Ruritania & Westphalia Pediteers A Pediteer is any kind of infantryman. As Equiteers (cavalry) are of limited use in areas inhabited by monsters, Pediteers tend to dominate most Ruritanian armies. They may be classed as light, medium, and heavy depending on how heavy the armor they are equipped with is. They are commonly referred to in three ways: Ambuscadier or Palliateer An Ambuscadier is a type of light infantry which function as skirmishers and scouts. They are classed as Pediteers as well as Palliateers because of their role of operating in stealth and ambush. They may be formed into a piquet comprising other individuals specializing in sneaking (e.g. Rogues and Rangers). Ambuscadiers favour arms such as the dagger and crossbow because of their lighter weight and ease of use in woodland as opposed to a standard musket. Historically ambuscadiers were recruited from peltrymen ( Huntsmen and Trappers ) and palliateers from woodsmen ( Rangers and woodcutters ), who by the nature of their occupations were skilled at fieldcraft and used to operating in the wilderness. This legacy is reflected in the armor used by ambuscadiers in the Westphalia's armies, which is modeled on the light, leather armors and equipment used by peltrymen. Ambuscade is an older term for ambush and can be used as a noun or verb. Ambuscadiers are similar to real world light infantry units such as the jägers and Chasseurs. Haubardier A haubardier is a type of pediteer, essentially a heavy Halberd, Spear or Pikeman. They take their name from the breastplate they wear. Thus protected they are all but invulnerable to bowshots to the chest and back, but may still be harmed by bludgeoning weapons. A given kingdom’s Habardiers often wear a distinctive helmet making them easy to differentiate on the battlefield. Their primary armament is a Spear, Halberd, Glaive or Pike, though they may also carry a shortsword. In rare cases they may carry Muskets. Haubardiers have been in existence for at least 200 years in Westphalia. ( They are Fighters and occasionally Barbarians by character class ) Troubardier A troubardier (pronounced "troo-bard-ear") is the heaviest type of pediteer. They take their name from the heavy, plate mail armor they wear into battle, which is known as troubarding. This armor makes them all but invulnerable to enemy shot but at the cost of mobility and speed. While troubardiers are the slowest troops on the battlefield they are also the toughest and are used primarily in an assault role, advancing at a steady pace until they can close with their adversaries. As an elite class of pediteer they also comprise fortegards and serve as garrison troops and lesquins. Fortegard A Fortegard is a personal bodyguard of a ruler, senior military officer, or government official. A cantin fulfills this role for the august of a clave. Women who function in this capacity for a female ruler are known as Speardames. Lesquin A lesquin is the best and most expensive class of mercenary, organized into units of regiment and brigade size. They are typically hired by the greater nobility to augment their armies, which are restricted in size by the Accord of Menschen. Lesser gentry are often unable to afford their high cost. As a result, the lesquin often sees himself as above the country-lords and the people of the burgs and dales. They uniformly maintain expensive lifestyles. They are considered MOST handsome, daring, desirable and dashing by maidens and ladies. Youthful lads often dream of one-day becoming a famed and gloried Lesquin when they do not aspire to be a fortegard or knight. Equiteer An equiteer (pronounced "eh-kwit-tear") is a cavalryman. The use of cavalry and horses in general outside of cities is limited by the threat posed by monsters. This necessitates a great deal of protection for cavalry if they need to move about the country, thus most armies of the Principality of Ruritania are primarily composed of pediteers (infantry). As especially evidenced in the armies of the mountainous precincts of Karpathia. Where the tight, narrow paths and high alpenroads aside precipitous drops make massed horse travel impractical.